Alloy So Alluring: The Melding of Messhu and Lemnear
by Quillon42
Summary: Back when I was a teenager, I watched a bit of anime here and there. This is a sensuous tribute to Legend of Lemnear, one of the first OVAs (or whatever they're called) I ever viewed. There's not much to the story posted here, conceptwise or volumewise, but it's a property I always wanted to cover. So there.


ALLOY SO ALLURING: THE MELDING OF MESSHU AND LEMNEAR

By Quillon42

By the time the avian associate of the Champions of Silver and Bronze had found purchase upon the cliffside where the hapless townspeople waited, the eager animal was all but raring to rear up and toss both its riders from its back. This was in part because the formidable bird had been exhausted from its airborne exploits of late, the skyfaring steed shuttling mainly lady but also gentleman of adventure between bolts of blasting energy leveled by that base churlish Champion of Gold who sought to absorb the essences of the other two daring ones defined by precious metals.

Otherwise the feathery flyer was tuckered out from the torrid tones he'd sensed between the amatory allies seated upon him while they flew triumphantly from the fortress where the foe had held rule over the realm. Having defeated and demoralized that would-be-god in Gold, the battler in Bronze known as Messhu and the soldier in Silver called Lemnear, they were satisfied in their overthrow of the auric enemy, as the latter was lathered in nothing but corruption from the time he was cast out of his community to nurse naught but bitterness and ambition to eradicate the human race of this reality.

Now that the Champions were cut down from three to two, the pair remaining sought to winnow the warrior count even further. Yet though Mess and Lem desired that there be only one, the course of action they decided to take was not so much along the lines of a Highlanding, Quickening sort of carnage, but rather a tempestuous, passionate kind of carnality. Yea, "there could be only one" indeed between the Bronze and the Silver—but here it would be effected not through dreary elimination, but rather dearly unification.

All around the edge of that cliff, the commoners scattered to make way for these comely conquerors of that contumacious chromeness known as Varohl. The barkeep with the sanguine nose could not ken how many seasons it had been since he had grinned so broadly. Lian and her mother even allowed for the celebrating Champions to borrow their house, so that they could consummate the bond they fostered during the course of their peril-fraught plight. Of course, the fearless fowl who conveyed the couple across the clouds would have to wait outside…but perhaps he could be paired off in turn with a heavenly hen of his own.

That, however, was a tale for another time here. What concerned these villaging mofos most was the linking between Lemnear and the lad who lent her his strength in this quest. With the utmost of unprecedented oomph, the lady lifted the twice-her-size man into her forearms, and she flew up the stairs into the master suite, she having osmosed enough orgasmic activity while captive in the harrowing harem chambers to seethe for the same action to happen upon herself. And may this Taarna-like tigress tarnish indeed, should she not attain said ecstasy this evening.

So geared up for gratification was this glorious glistery mistress, in fact, that a greedy need for a mass of men over one satisfying scion had overcome her. Yea, the silver savior slavered, she found now, for a Paladin in Palladium, for a Trooper in Titanium, verily for an Ass in Brass to accompany her Champion in Bronze. Veritably a harem of her own, a passel of prurient pawns for her to paw upon just as that vermin Vuan had done upon herself and the others he had harassed. For certain, she would later visit his corpse again to manipulate his own bastardly boobs in much the same manner…but with a heavy sword in place of a hand.

As for now, though…each Champion found solace in the embrace of the other, and fulfillment through working most warmly towards the oneness that the duo of treasure-titled trouncers had sought with one another. For Messhu, to come together with Lemnear, that slate-tressed siren for whom he longed all these years…this silvery synthesis would be more than coital—it would be colloidal, in the way that it would operate as a cure-all for the confounding solitude with which the bold one in Bronze had been contending with all this time. To lie with this lady in a loving languish…it would operate as the silver solution to stave off, to stake down that vampire of vagrancy that had haunted his heart so long.

For Lemnear, in turn, this melding with Messhu made for the wish fulfillment of a whimsy that had overtaken her id only so many years after she had grown from the girl who had seen her entire home village hushed to the ground in cinders. From the very first flight she initiated with the ginormous gull which would in time become her most familiar sky steed, the virginal vixen had envisioned a far more raucous rodeo between herself and another human, a man instead whom she could mount and master, tame for the sake of her own unchaste desires. Who knew: Perhaps her avian escort outside was even envious of the boy in Bronze now, and the way in which he would commune with the animal's mistress in a matter of minutes.

It was now indeed that Messhu assumed a most supine position, he relaxing on his back to receive that gal in grand grayed locks who would now conquer him, dominate him down to the last cubit of his quasi-cuprous constitution. Lemnear did not even have need of a hypnotic sort of stare, as did the villain Vuan when the latter lashed out with lasery looks to entrance the nubile captives to be chained to him posthaste. Honestly it was enough for the heroine to make her precious paramour give in through a glaucous glance, transfix the fighter with the most tranquil of timberwolf gazes, all garnered by the metallic-maned mistress to goad her sturdy swain into engaging her at the forefront of the most intimate sort of fantasy sortie imaginable.

During the concourse of this skin-scintillating evening, the hallowed heroes of Silver and Bronze became opulent with copulation, their bodies full to bursting with a wealth of wantonness. Her resplendent palms played pleasurably along his russet rump; his burnished hands held heavily both gratifyingly gibbous half-moons of her lustrous ass. Heartily each gripped and grasped and seized most strenuously at the baroque behind of the other, each crushing the other to the self in equal measures of shamelessly lambent love and lust.

Next there was a slackening the ember-warm embrace just enough to allow for more intimate interplay between the figures. Once that footsbreadth had been afforded, one lover plunged in facefirst at the other's chest, and vice versa. She settled her effulgent eyes upon his pectorals of pewter; he in turn loosed his lips upon the cinereous expanse of those mammarial mountains apexed by areolas of argent. The size of those coins of coition capping the warrior lady's blooming, prodigious promontories were, in the course of her quest, the most diminutive of dimes—but in the progression of this aggressive of erotic pique they had grown to the most enormous of sesterces.

At last, then, came the climaxing of this most cataclysmic of currency exchanges. The two adventurers veritably veered together to make one alloy as her sheath of sterling ardently accommodated his kukri most cupric. The two diffused and deliquesced; they smelted, and seceded from the self to the other as the infinitely worthy warriors amounted to an inestimable sum of sensual surrender. And though this recherché rendezvous was only to be the first in a trove of trysts between them, Messhu and Lemnear would never discount this maiden foray, so amorously affluent.


End file.
